Our Last Night
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Neither knew what the morning would bring, all they knew was that it was their last night together. A MattxMello fanfic about the night before their deaths. Contains yaoi, angst, and a lemon


Warning: Contains angst, cursing, yaoi, and a lemon.

* * *

It was painstakingly quiet in the apartment. No voices filled the rooms, no birds called outside the window, no dogs howled at the moon. Not even the crickets wanted to chirp that night. It was as if they all knew that tonight had to be perfect.

A figure lounged on the couch in the living room, soundlessly staring at the blank television in front of him. Usually it would be blaring with the sound of a video game, and the red head would be holding a controller, smashing away at the buttons in a violent manner. But not tonight. Tonight he was content to just sit and wait. Besides, he was too nervous to play a game tonight.

He heaved a sigh, azure eyes traveling over to look at the clock which hung on the wall. Midnight.

'He should be home any minute now...'

As if on cue, the front door opened, causing the figure on the couch to rise to his feet. Another figure stood in the doorway, clad in a black cloak. He stepped further into the room and shut the door, raising a hand to pull his hood down. Golden hair spilled out onto his shoulders as he shook it free and tossed his jacket carelessly onto a chair. The moon cast shadows on the wall as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well?" the gamer questioned anxiously. "How did it go?"

The blonde kicked his boots off and gave a nod, signaling that the plan was a go. Matt watched as Mello avoided eye contact with him, choosing instead to peel back the wrapper on the chocolate bar he was holding. The redhead felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He knew this would happen, so why is he getting so worked up over it? 'Maybe it's because Mello doesn't seem to care...'

Forest green eyes focused on a random spot on the wall as he bit into his chocolate bar. Frankly, he had no idea what to think. How was he supposed to feel? He knew what would happen tomorrow, and he had to go through with it. Shyly, his hand crept over the cushions of the couch to grasp at Matt's hand.

The gamer glanced down at the hand that was now in his own before giving it a comforting squeeze. He scooted closer to his partner so that Mello could lean up against him. For whatever reason, Matt was afraid to look over at the man sitting next to him. It was as if seeing him would cause his heart to stop beating.

He felt Mello's head come to rest on his shoulder and carefully snaked an arm around his thin waist, pulling him closer. For the first time in his emotionally scarred life, Mihael Keehl, the boy who was chosen to succeed L, was afraid.

* * *

What seemed like hours of silence passed between the two before Matt could gather up his courage. He turned, forcing Mello to lift his head and look into the gamer's eyes. Fear shown brightly in Mello's eyes, though the man tried to hide it as best he could. Mello was not one to openly cry or express his emotions, but he didn't need to be. Matt could read him like an open book. Understanding what Mello was feeling came with years of experience. It took another number of years to figure out what the blonde needed from the redhead, but being a genius helped Matt to piece it together.

Leaning down, Matt pressed his lips up against Mello's. His left arm circled the frail body beside him, pulling Mello to his chest. The blonde complied, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around Matt's neck to seek the comfort he so desperately needed. The kiss stayed as innocent as possible, which was something awkward for the both of them. Usually their kisses consisted mostly of lust, but that wasn't what they needed tonight.

Matt pulled back to look into Mello's eyes again. "Let's make tonight count."

Mello opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped short when Matt's grip around his waist tightened and the redhead rose to his feet, tossing the blonde over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Matt! What the hell?!" Mello practically shrieked, kicking his feet and pounding his fists into the gamer's back.

Matt laughed to himself and carried his victim into the bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed. Mello glared up at him as Matt climbed over him, straddling his hips and smirking down at him. The glare on Mello's face quickly faded, giving way to a grin to match the one above him. Reaching up, the blonde tugged at the bottom of Matt's striped shirt, only to have the fabric pulled away from him as the redhead discarded the garment himself. Locking lips again, Matt's hands searched for the zipper on Mello's shirt, sliding it down while the blonde busied himself with pulling his black gloves off. Black painted nails tangled themselves in the mess of red hair upon Matt's head.

Mello's shirt dropped to the floor and Matt eagerly started trailing kisses down pale skin, headed south. The blonde gasped out, clutching the hair in his hands and closing his eyes tightly. The feeling of Matt's hot lips against his cold skin was nearly overwhelming tonight. Perhaps it was simply due to the situation they were facing.

A tongue dipped into Mello's navel and he felt a pair of hands fumbling to undo the button on his pants. Looking down, Mello watched as Matt worked to pull the tight leather pants from his lover's body.

"Damn you for wearing such tight pants!" Matt cursed, starting to get aggravated. The pants didn't seem to want to come off tonight. "You do this on purpose, don't you?!"

Mello burst out laughing at that, somehow managing to maintain his cat-like grin the entire time. He stared down seriously at Matt, slipping the orange goggles from his partner's head. "I thought you liked these pants...you said they make you "want to fuck my brains out", to quote you."

Matt yanked rather harshly at the pants, slipping them from Mello's body and throwing them at the wall. "Very funny," he crouched down between the blonde's legs, breathing deeply on the member before him. "Now you're gonna get it."

Mello growled as the hot air tickled his skin. He could practically feel his member becoming fully erect. Had he really become that horny just from having Matt kiss and undress him? He really was becoming soft.

Matt's pink tongue darted out of his mouth to lick ever so lightly at the tip of Mello's penis. He grinned as his lover shivered and let out a tiny whimper. Matt knew what Mello wanted, but he wasn't about to give it to him that easily. He distractedly worked on getting rid of the remainder of his clothing, leaving his tongue in the same position.

Mello's heart beat erratically against his rib cage. His hands slipped from Matt's head to land on the mattress and grip at the sheets beneath him. He bit his lip to try and keep from moaning out, but it was no use. "M-Mmnn!"

Matt grinned devilishly and lifted his head up to look over at Mello. "What?"

Mello glared back down at him. He hated this game. He didn't want to admit to having any kind of weakness, he'd never allow someone to beat him. But somehow, Matt always managed to get the upper hand.

The warm tongue ran over the slit in Mello's cock, driving him over the edge and right into Matt's trap.

"M-Mmm! F-Fuck! Matt! P-Please!"

Feeling triumphant, Matt didn't hesitate to wrap his lips around Mello, taking him slowly into his mouth. The sound of Mello's ragged breathing filled the room as Matt sucked at him, swirling his tongue around the member in his mouth and tasting every bit of the blonde's flesh. Mello propped himself up on his elbows, staring at his lover through heavily lidded eyes. He loved to watch Matt play with him, tease him, and taste him. The redhead looked even more handsome than usual when he was between Mello's legs.

Matt's tongue ran from base to tip and back again, pulling a long groan from Mello. The gamer's hands snuck underneath the other man to grip at the mounds of flesh on his behind, giving a squeeze every now and then to excite his partner even more.

Despite putting up such a tough attitude all the time, Mello became like putty in Matt's hands. He was like a puppet, and Matt could get him to do whatever he want, since he held all the strings. A few more minutes of sucking and Matt could already taste the beads of precum dripping from the blonde's weeping cock. Cerulean eyes drifted upwards to look at the beauty before him. Mello's mouth hung open, his head tilted back as his chest heaved for the air he needed to save himself from passing out. He was moaning loudly, probably loud enough for their neighbors to hear, but the pair didn't care one bit. Tonight was their night, and they wouldn't mind if the entire world heard them make love.

Mello's mouth was starting to become dry from all the panting he was doing. He licked at cracked lips and leaned more heavily on his elbows, nearly falling down onto the pillows behind him. He couldn't take much more of this, he was a sucker for blowjobs, and Matt gave the best ones he'd ever had. His entire body shivered as he felt Matt's tongue run up the underside of his cock, making him thrust upward into his friend's mouth.

Matt took him deeper than ever before, swallowing the warm liquid that had started to pour down his throat. He heard Mello cry out his name before collapsing onto his back to gasp for air and ride out his orgasm. Matt would allow him to calm down some while he cleaned up. He drank every last drop of his lover's sweet juices and allowed Mello's member to slip from his mouth. He then sat up, licking at his lips and surveying the damage he'd done.

Mello lay sprawled out on the pillows of their bed, his golden hair pooled around him. His eyes were opened and staring at the ceiling, though they were far from focused. His scarred chest rose and dropped dramatically. The whole thing nearly stopped Matt's heart. This was exactly how he always thought making love to Mello would be when they were younger. Truth be told, it was even more amazing than anything he could have ever imagined.

Crawling up beside the exhausted man in front of him, Matt slid up close to his best friend to get a closer look at him. He reached up and ran a hand through the bangs that were plastered to Mello's creamy skin. It took Mello a minute to realize that Matt had moved up next to him, but eventually he turned his head to look over at his friend, a lazy smile on his face.

"Well?"

Matt leaned forward to kiss at Mello's neck some more. He started another trail of kisses leading down to a creamy collar bone. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to finish the job?" Mello tipped his head down to watch as Matt licked one of his pink nipples. Matt was the only person who knew that Mello barely had any feeling on the left side of his body, so he was always sure to pay extra attention to the most sensitive parts of the chocolate addict.

Taking a break from teasing Mello's nipple, Matt looked up. "You want me to rush this? I thought you wanted tonight to be sp–" The redhead stopped short as a hand ghosted over the most sensitive part of his body.

"I think you're ready, and I know I am," Mello's fingers danced teasingly over the head of Matt's penis, tickling him and pressuring him into continuing. "So, fuck me, Mail Jeevas."

Lifting his head up, Matt stared at his torturer through cloudy sky blue eyes. So Mello had noticed just how turned on he was? Props for him. He usually made the gamer wait until his hard on became almost painful. Though he'd spoken to him in a tone that wasn't very loving to most, Matt could tell that the way Mello had whispered to him that he really did love him, and that nearly made his heart shatter.

Their lips met once again as Matt crushed his mouth up against Mello's, pushing him further into the fluffy pillows behind him. Mello's arms wrapped around Matt's neck, running down his muscular back while the redhead climbed on top of him for the second time that night. Their chests met as Matt lied down on his friend, running a hand down Mello's hips. His hand made its way all the way down between Mello's legs, which the blonde all to eagerly parted for him, making his entrance easier. Since he hadn't had any lubricant, Matt knew there was a chance this could hurt his lover, so he was sure to deepen their kiss as he slipped a finger as gently as he could inside.

Mello jerked forward at the intrusion, his eyes clamping shut tightly, but Matt kept on kissing him. The blonde needed to be distracted so that he could relax, and Matt's tongue was the only thing that would provide the perfect distraction at the current moment. Diving deeper into Mello's mouth, their tongues met and fought for dominance while Matt worked on stretching Mello out further.

When Mello's muscles relaxed, Matt added a second finger to the mix, scissoring the two digits apart as best he could. Mello's legs spread further apart, giving Matt even more room to work. The crimson haired boy had already won the fight for dominance, seeing as Mello's tongue had long since submitted to his. The blonde was too busy fighting the pain that was ripping through him to win the battle with the invading tongue in his mouth.

Matt was always as gentle as he possibly could be when dealing with stretching Mello. These things took time and care, one wrong move could cause internal tearing and a great deal of pain. Over the years, Matt had not only become an expert at understanding the art that was Mello, but he had also mastered the act of seducing the chocoholic. He truly had earned a black belt in Mello-fucking, if there even was such a thing.

The fingers slipped from Mello's body and Matt broke the kiss. He got himself into position, holding onto Mello's hips and staring down into the pair of deep green eyes beneath him. Mello stared back up with a very determined look, signaling that he was more than ready.

One thrust was all it took to get deep inside. Matt was instantly met with the heat that was pouring from Mello's body, while Mello gasped out at the feeling of being filled. Once again, Mello's safety was more important than pleasure, so Matt checked to see if his lover was alright before he started a slow rhythm. His hands dropped from Mello's hips so that he could stretch his body out to loom over his victim. He planted his hands on either side of Mello's head, staring into his eyes as he picked up speed. Mello's arms came up to circle around Matt's neck again, hanging loosely onto him and meeting his glance.

A million words were quietly spoken through that gaze. Words of comfort, of love, of fear, of understanding. But most important, words of thanks. Thanks for always sticking by his side, thanks for being such a good friend, thanks for never giving up, thanks for being loyal, thanks for learning to love.

The two were stuck in a never-ending flashback that stretched from the day they met and stopped at the current moment. When they were younger, they had made a vow to always stick together. To be true to this promise meant that they had to die together. That was why tonight was so important. Tonight was the last night they would spend together. The last night they would breathe as one, be joined as one, sleep in the same bed, share a kiss. Tonight was the end of the journey they had started out on all those years ago. There was no turning back now, they had to end it this way; together.

Mello's nails dug into Matt's back, ripping his skin open as the redhead pounded into him, seeking out that certain spot within him that would cause him to cry out.

"A-AH!"

There it was. Matt grinned, angling himself to hit the spot over and over again, enjoying the sounds of Mello's cries of pleasure that echoed off the walls of the room. He couldn't last much longer, and he knew Mello couldn't either. The blonde had become aroused once more, his neglected cock trapped between the two of them as the rocked back and forth on the bed. It wouldn't need attention, they were almost at the end, just one more push.

Matt thrust deeper than ever into Mello's body, crying out with him as waves of bliss crashed over him, his seed spilling at last. Mello's cat-like nails dug into the back of his neck, finally losing their grip once the blonde came along with the man on top of him.

Their eyes met again as they fought to get the air back in their lungs. Matt's arms were starting to weaken, but he wouldn't collapse just yet. There was something he had to say first, something he knew Mello already knew, but he felt he needed to say none the less. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth.

"I love you, Matt."

A smile formed on his lips. His heart soared at that moment and for that one second he was no longer on this planet. It was as if it wasn't his last night alive. He and Mello would spend an eternity together, making love and just enjoying each other's company. He wouldn't have to go out tomorrow on a mission that would result in the end of his life.

Eyes shimmering and fogging with tears, he spoke his last words to his lover in a whisper. "I love you, Mello."


End file.
